Conventionally, slot game machines incorporating the essence of multiplayer competition games are known. For example, a slot game machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-196746 displays multi-digit numerals in a first and a second numerical display units, varies the numerals randomly before fixing the numerals using a first and a second fixing unit, and calculates the sum of each digit of the fixed numerals using a first and a second adder. Then the sum of the digits of the first numerical display unit is compared with that of the second numerical display unit to determine which one is larger, by using a quantity comparator. A point mark of the player determined to have the larger sum according to the above determination is displayed on the point mark display unit. The player whose point mark reached a predetermined number is then determined to be the winner, by a first determinator. On the other hand, if it is determined by a second determinator that the fixed numerals on both the first and the second display units consist of a specific combination, the player who acquired the combination is determined to be the winner, regardless of the point mark.
In addition, the playing card game board disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5-7666 is provided with a start button, a stop button, as well as a dealer display screen and a player display screen. When operating the start button, the dealer display screen and the player display screen respectively display the playing cards in a randomly alternating state. Now, when operating the stop button, the alternation of the cards is stopped and the dealer display screen and the player display screen each displays a specific card thereon. Then, with a predetermined number of points deducted as bets, dividend points are added to the winner for each of the games. The difference between the numerical values of the dealer's card and the player's card is displayed on the player's current point display screen as the winning or the losing point.
Additionally, a conventional slot game machine employing so-called video reels using virtual reels having symbols such as numerals or patterns preliminarily arranged thereon to be displayed, just as physical reels are used. Also, when halting a virtual reel being rotated to display it at rest, the virtual reel is stopped with a sliding effect suitably generated according to the lottery result based on the lottery table, at a position slightly displaced from where a physical reel is supposed to stop due to inertia, so that the target symbol is displayed at rest.
In addition, conventional game machines such as slot machines have a plurality of reels, each of which displays symbols in their varying or halted state. If the symbols align in a specific sequence, a prize is determined and the player is given with a dividend accordingly. For such a slot machine, there is provided, at the belly door for example, a dividend list listing a plurality of prize-winning sequences and corresponding dividends for the realization of the sequences. Provision of such a dividend list allows the player to think about the prize-winning sequence he or she should aim at, or make sure how much dividend can be expected as a result of the game by realization of the prize-winning sequences.
Also with conventional game machines, numeric data of tokens which represent redeemable value is treated as credit. When playing a game, the player bets a certain amount of credit and acquires credit as a dividend according to the result of the game. Also, with game machines historically known for performing multi-player games, the players consume their credit as entry fee and engages their characters to fight against each other during the game, and the player who wins acquires a certain amount of credit whereas the player who is defeated loses the credit he or she had bet. Such credit may be paid off as redeemable objects such as tokens by the player's operation of the payout button.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-196746    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5-7666